New Life
by HuntressOfArtemisForever
Summary: Sometimes Annabeth wants to be the here. Yes, she loves Percy and everything, but for once she wants people to say she saved the world, not Percy, and when she does save the world, Percy reacts. Annabeth thought she saved everyone. But can she still even save their relationship? But she wants to be a hero. But will her fatal flaw show her what being a hero truly means?T in case


**Chapter One**

"**Oh Iris, please accept my offering." I toss the golden drachma into the rainbow and it disappears. I silently do my happy dance because this is a pretty crappy rainbow. "Show me Percy." I breathe, knowing how out of breath I am. He's sword fighting in the arena. I don't even think he notices me. "Percy," he drops his sword. He turns around slowly as a grin plays onto his lips. "How's the quest going?" he asks casually. Even though he's furious that Chiron wouldn't let him come on this one. I'm just going to pretend I am okay so he doesn't beg to come. Because right now, a giant is after me, I have a broken ankle, Piper and Hazel are tired, Hades has a grudge against his own daughter, Piper hates her mother and won't accept any help from her, and to top it off we are lost. "It's going good." I lie. He swings the sword over his shoulder. "Are you coming back soon?" he asks. I sigh, I miss him too. This has been going on for three weeks. "Hopefully," I look down. Then I hear the giant yell in the background. "Gotta go!" I yell quickly. "Annabeth!" he yells but I wave my hand through the mist. "Percy," Piper and Hazel smile. "No help." I state flatly. "So, tell me again how you lost your dagger Hazel." Piper says. Hazel glares. "Who cares, we have a giant on our hands and no one knows how to kill it." She says truthfully. "Yeah, new plan, run." Piper yells. "But Annabeth's ankle." Hazel takes a look. "Our best bet is to fight it." I look at the direction the growl came in. "Annabeth!" screams a familiar voice. "Tyson?" I ask questioningly. "Yes, Percy sent me here to protect." He runs over. "I love him." I mumble silently. "And I wish he was here." I moan. "Hey, you think **_we _**don't miss Jason and Frank?" they ask. "Good point, but we need help, and besides getting the guys, this is our best bet. He's strong." I sigh gently. "Well, let's go kill giant!" Tyson screams. Piper pulls out her dagger. I pull out mine. Hazel just steps a little closer to us. When the giant comes out, we do the natural thing and charge.**

**/**

"**Percy, she's okay." Rachel tries to sooth into my mind. But something doesn't feel right, the girls are in danger. "They have Tyson, right?" I nod my head. But that only comforts me a little bit. "Okay fine, you can go now." I sigh. "Are you sure?" she asks. I really just want Annabeth. She silently leaves. I jump off my bunk and start out the door. I first make a trip to the Ares cabin where I know Frank will be sulking. None of the guys were allowed to come. Only three, and apparently only a girl can succeed in this quest. I creak the door open and step in. "I have news." Frank sits up in his bunk, jumps down, and speed walks to me. "What?" he asks hungrily. "Wait we have to get Jason." I argue. He grumps, but makes the short walk to the Zeus cabin. We creak open the marble door. "We have news." I say happily. "Good or bad." He moans. I'm starting to think he misses Piper more than I miss Annabeth. "Let's find out." I pull a golden drachma from my pocket. "That's against camp rules." Jason says. I look at him. "Don't you guys want to see Piper and Hazel as much as I want to see Annabeth?" I ask. They look at the floor and nod. We walk out to the nearest water hose and make a rainbow. "Oh Iris, please accept my offering." I toss the drachma into the rainbow and it disappears. "Show me Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, and Piper Mclean." I say and the rainbow wavers. Well, we picked the worst time to call, because they are looking into the face of a dead giant, and it then denigrates. "Guys," Annabeth starts. They look at her. "My broken ankle isn't doing so well, do we have any more nectar or ambrosia?" she asks. "Annabeth, we ran out last week." Hazel wipes the dirt and sweat off her face. Piper notices us. "Guys!" she screams. This causes Annabeth and Hazel to turn their heads. Hazel and Piper try to run over and talk to their boyfriends. "Stop!" Annabeth shrieks. She limps over. "Percy, it's against camp rules." She shoots daggers at my eyes. "Aren't you glad to see us?" I ask hopefully. "It's not going to help us on this quest." "Exactly what is the quest." I ask. But Annabeth wails and grabs her ankle as she falls to the ground. Piper slides on her knees to help her. "Is she alright?" I yell at Hazel. "She's fine. But since Annabeth won't tell you, I will." "Hazel." Annabeth states flatly. "Annabeth, you're in pain," she snaps. Annabeth groans but rests her head back on the ground. "What's going on?" I ask nervously. "We were sent to join the hunters of Artemis." She bites her nail. "WHAT!?" all of us scream in unison. "Calm down, just for a little while and then say we didn't want to be in it anymore." She sighs. "To break the oath of coming back to us." I think out loud. She nods her head. "But something went very wrong." She nervously looks at Annabeth. "Thalia is missing, along with lady Artemis." That's when I realize they are wearing silver parkas and silver pants with their bows slung over their shoulders. "Annabeth doesn't want to talk to us because you guys are still hunters." I groan. I'm hating this quest more and more. "What about Annabeth's ankle?" I groan while Hazel says I'm right. "She'll be fine." Hazel flicks her wrist. "How did it happen?" I breathe heavily. Hazel looks questioningly at Annabeth. "Don't." she snaps. "Gotta go, bye!" she waves her hand through the mist. "This is so far, the worst quest ever." I look at them. "So my Piper can't come back to me because she's a hunter." Jason asks himself. "Same with Annabeth and Hazel." I sigh. "There's going to be more painful weeks to come." I sigh and walk away with the others following me.**

**/**

"**Percy," I barely whisper. "I didn't tell him." Hazel bends down. "Thanks for not telling them our real quest." I hold her hand. "You're welcome." She grasps it firmly. "It was quite smart considering what we were wearing with the bows Tyson made us for emergencies, and that the guys can't come and get us because that would ruin the whole quest." Piper says. "Thanks, but it was all I could think of at the time." She sighs. "Which way?" Piper asks. "West, the roman camp can't be that much farther." I look up at the sun. "I want Percy." I mumble to myself and start heading west.**

"**Not so fast." Terminus growls. "We come here in peace." I sigh. "Please, we are defenseless, and we kind of saved the world with the whole Gaia situation that **_you _**were supposed to help out in. But instead, we saved the world without you, and that means you owe us, dearly." I snap. He breathed heavily. "I'm gonna have to let you in." He growled. We walked past the Pomerian Line, but we had to drop our weapons. "Nice to see you again." Reyna laughed. She was one of the only romans who helped us on the Gaia quest. Of course a bunch of Centurions were guarding her, but the feeling was genuine and I smiled. "Long time no see." I laugh. "Four months." She states. "Too long." I sigh. I've grown quite fond of Reyna, even after our little show down. "I presume you need help." She says, her voice echoing throughout the forum. "Yes," I breathe. "Well, what exactly is your quest?" she asks. I breathe. "Here's the thing, this is confidential. And the only person I can even tell is you." I say. And I motion towards the centurions. They grumble but leave. Reyna comes face to face with me. "What is it?" she asks. "You can't tell anyone." I state. She laughs lightly. "Being praetor comes with secrets that only I know, I can keep a small secret." She laughs. Piper snorts, but Reyna somehow over looks it. "The gods, they're…" Piper studders. "They're going to choose to be either Greek, or Roman. Not both." I finish. Reyna's eyes grow wide. "What?" she asks. "The splitting headaches, having to be two different people, they can't take it anymore." I sigh. "Which side have they chosen?" she asks. "None, but they will soon. By the winter solstice they will have decided. And then, nobody can stop them. And the Greeks, or the Romans, gone forever and nothing but a memory." I say. "Wait. If they do, the whole Roman empire will collapse, there will not be **_a _**Rome." She flashes a look of horror on her face. "When did you start your quest?" she asks. "Three weeks ago." I sigh. "Why has it taken so long to get here?" she asks horridly. Piper looks eye-to-eye with me. "We first had to track down the hunters, that was our first plan, and have them help us convince Lady Artemis, but it didn't work out." Piper looked down. "Because you refused to become hunters, why? Immortality, no worries or responsibilities, a true paradise for female demigods, mortals, or even nymphs." She says. Then a guarded expression hardens on her face. "Jason, Frank, and Percy." She sighed heavily. We looked at the floor. "Anyways, I will help you. We Romans owe you, and it is too big of a chance that they will pick their Greek sides." She sighs and the conversation is over but the preparing starts.**

**/**

"**We have to do something." Jason, Frank, and I are sitting crisscrossed on the floor in the Poseidon cabin. "But we would be messing with the fates if we intervened with the quest." Jason argues. "Annabeth is more important than the fates." I say. "But they can choose to cut **_Annabeth's _**string. Then what will you do?" he asks. I sigh, trying to calm down. "If they mess with Annabeth, that will mean war." I growl. "You can't fight something immortal and expect to win. The fates aren't like the giants, they won't denigrate, they are truly immortal, nothing can kill the fates." Jason waves a finger at me. I just groan. We both look at Frank, who hasn't said anything. He sighs like a baby. "I'm in." he states and goes back to looking at his reeboks. "Thank you, at least **_someone _**agrees with me." I look at Jason. "We could use someone where everything around them is a weapon." I whine. He flashes a look of confusion. "Air." I say annoyed. He nods his head. "As much as I hate it, I'm in." he grins. **

"**Chiron, please." We beg. We're not gonna risk getting kicked out of camp, because that would be bad. He folds his arms across his chest. "We already iris messaged them." I sigh. Chiron looks at me with wide eyes. "They called us." Jason lies. "They said that their quest was to join the hunters of Artemis and find Thalia and Lady Artemis." Frank whines. Chiron looks at him as if saying **_Are you serious? _**Then he starts to laugh. "That's not their quest." He laughs again. This makes me growl. "What is?" I snap. "That's confidential." Chiron's face gets serious. I shoot daggers at his eyes. He stomps his face, which means he's giving in. "Only four people know this, and that is me, Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel." He stares at us. "We can keep a secret." Frank says. Chiron sighs. "The gods are picking between their Roman sides, and their Greek sides." His eyes bore into mine. "What?" we say in unison. "They are going to choose on the winter solstice. And if they choose Rome, we'll be gone forever. There will be no more Greece, nothing but a memory." He looks at us. "But that would be the end of the Greek empire, and, and, and everything would change. The world as we know it." I think aloud. "How do the girls have to do with this?" Jason asks. "They were sent to do something in simple steps. One, convince Lady Artemis. This didn't work out." He scratched his chin. "Why?" I ask. "Because Artemis wanted them to join as hunters, and they refused. Because of you guys. So congratulations on ruining the first step of the quest." He sighs. At that moment I forgave Annabeth for anything she has ever done to upset me. I feel that Jason and Frank did the same. "Second step, tell Reyna. Which took long because they had to hitchhike the whole way. Third, go to Olympus and convince the gods. Fourth, hope they will change their minds." He looks at us. "We'll meet them at Olympus." I say. "No, they just reached California, so you would have to know the way they were going and try to catch up." He sighs. "We will meet them there, Reyna will definitely have transportation." Jason nods his head. "So, is it settled then?" I ask Chiron. He stomps his foot. "Yes." He growls. "Okay, let me go iris message the girls and tell them we're coming." I smile. "No!" Chiron says. "Annabeth thought she could finally prove herself this way. She wants do this herself. Percy, she's tired of you taking credit. She wants to shine, even if only once." Chiron looks at me directly. "What?" I ask. "Remember her fatal flaw Percy, don't mess with it." Chiron snaps at me. I breathe heavily. Jason and Frank flash looks of confusion. But I'm not gonna tell Annabeth's fatal flaw to them. She will, if she feels she needs to. "Okay." I growl.**

**/**

**Let's just say that if the Romans are on a quest, no outer-camp transportation is needed. They have their own private plane(s). So getting to New York only took a few hours. The plane dropped us off at an airport in New York City. But Reyna whistled a cab and solved the whole problem with their international credit card. I had forgotten mine at camp. So that trip only took an hour before we ended up in Manhattan. I knew I shouldn't have, but I iris messaged Percy. The image wavered, I had asked Reyna to give me, Piper, and Hazel a minute. Although she did not like it, she stepped away to find a good coffee shop and gave us some space. "Show me Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, and Frank Zhang." I sighed and held my breath. They were leaving the big house. "Percy," I whispered lightly. He turned his head at me, along with Jason and Frank. He growled. "Why didn't you tell me about your **_real _**quest?" he asked. "If Chiron told you what it was, he must've told you how confidential it was." Hazel shot back. Percy glared at her. "Point is," I tried to start a new subject. "We are back in New York." I smiled. Percy's eyes grew wide. "Where?" he asked. "74****th**** street." I looked up at the street sign. "We'll be right there." He says quickly. The mist wavers and we are alone again. **

**They are here in half an hour. Jason is the first one to step out of the car, and let me just say I have never seen a person miss Piper that much. While he's hugging her sparks fly from his hair. Frank is next. And this time Hazel is the one to be wanting a hug. Percy was the last one. We silently stare at each other until the driver pulls off and he starts to approach. My heart does a gymnastics routine. But that doesn't last long though. Because the next second Percy is picking me up and spinning me around. He eventually puts me down and kisses me. I feel bad for Reyna who is just awkwardly rubbing her arm. "Both my former colleagues." Reyna sighs. The guys just now realize her presence. Percy slips his arm around my waist. Frank and Jason do the same. It's symbolic for Jason and Percy. As if saying **_We've moved on, and we're not letting go of what we have now. _**I thought it was rude, but I loved it all at the same time. "Shall we go in." Reyna slides her hands in her jean pockets. "We shall." Frank takes Hazel's hand and leads her into the building. Percy and Jason do the same, and Reyna is the last to enter. I walk up to the desk man. "We're here for the 600****th**** floor. And we are Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Piper Mclean, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and Reyna, what is your last name?" I ask. "Michaels." She growls. "Reyna Michaels." I smile. "Parent's names?" he ask looking up at us through his glasses. It would usually be a harmless question to a mortal, but this was testing us to see who we were. "Mine is Athena, Percy's is Poseidon, Piper's is Aphrodite, Jason's is Jupiter, Hazel's is Neptune, Frank's is Mars, and Reyna's is Bellona." I whisper. He drops his pen. "Romans are with us?" he asks. I nod slowly. He sighs. "Go." We walk over to the elevator and all squeeze in. The 600 button appears and I press it. The wait wasn't long. "They still have the worst elevator music ever." Percy moans. I laugh. The elevator doors open and my mouth shuts. Percy flashes a look of confusion, but I shrug it off. **_Later, _**I mouth. He looks back at what is spread out before us. "Well, this is it." Frank sighs. "I've never been here before." Reyna gawks. We all look at her, I mean, Frank, Jason, Piper, and Hazel have never been here, but Reyna, a praetor? She looks at us, **_Long Story_, **and we turn back to Olympus. "So, this is it." Jason says. Piper looks at him. "This better not be it. Because I'm Greek, and your Roman." She waves a finger at him. He squirms. "Okay, this is not it." He says. Hazel laughs. "This might." She says nervously. "I hope it's not, I've really come to like you guys." I sigh. Everyone looks at me. "You guys were really annoying and a pain in the butt at first because," I say and everybody starts to argue. "We're annoying, you should," everybody starts talking at once. "Shut up!" I yell. "It was just a joke." I remind them. "Let's go." Reyna says. And we step out of the elevator, facing certain doom.**

**/**

**Annabeth is never like this. I mean, the most serious person I know is making jokes. Olympus looks the same as always, beautiful, and I'm glad to say that my girlfriend did the architecture of it all. But still, we were on a mission, and Reyna was the only one gawking. It was kind of funny. She's usually so serious and keeps her emotions and facial expressions in check. But now she's just weird and her mouth is hanging open. Well, once Annabeth looks at Reyna's open mouth, her fatal flaw comes in. "After the titan war the gods asked me to re-design Olympus. It took a while but after a lot of meeting in the Athena cabin, we finally came up with this." She smiles. It was weird that Annabeth mentioned her cabin and not just her. But then I remember. The Roman's don't think much of Minerva. Even after we returned the Athena Parthenos, they still don't show her the respect she deserves. But Reyna went for the deadly kill. "So it wasn't just you." Reyna points out. But to my surprise, Annabeth isn't offended at all. "Yeah, they all helped make this happen." She bores her eyes into Reyna's. Reyna keeps her mouth shut the rest of the way. At last, we come to the throne room. Even though I'm a boy, I was hoping we'd make a dramatic entrance, but we did the exact opposite. All the gods were holding their heads and looking woozy. "Romans are on Olympus." Athena looks down at us. **_Nah dip Sherlock. _**Athena glares at me. "Sorry." I mumble. Annabeth looks at me. Then I beat her at her own game. **_Later. _**She turns around in defeat. Zeus looks ticked off. "Order in the throne room." He sighs. Every god calms down and takes their seats. "What is your business here?" he asks. I notice my father's absence. "Where is my father?" I ask. Zeus glares at me. "That's not what I asked you." He growls. I automatically wish Thalia was here. She knew how to calm her father down. "We're not happy about you choosing sides." Annabeth looks up at her mother. Her mother moans. "We were thinking about choosing our Greek side anyway, it doesn't matter." She grabs her forehead. "Yes it does!" Annabeth yells. I'm taken aback at her rudeness. "What?" Athena asks. "I said it does matter! I have made friends with the Romans. And you will not take them away!" She growls loudly. "I will turn you into an owl for eternity for making peace with the romans." Athena screams. Annabeth snorts. "Yeah, turn the one daughter who recovered the Athena Parthenos away, see how much loyalty you'll get from your kids then." Annabeth snorts. Athena shoots daggers at Annabeth's eyes, but Annabeth ignores it. "You are worth nothing child. And you shall not be in my presence." Athena wails. "Like that'll happen." Annabeth scoffs. "Why are you being so disrespectful?" I ask. "Stay out of this Percy. For once, I'm going to save the day! They'll finally say I'm a hero!" she shouts. "But people do think you're a hero." I say trying to calm her down. "Oh really? I just solved a problem that has been haunting Athena children for millennia, and look at the respect I get form my own mother." she points a finger at Athena. She sighs wailing. "You know what? Never mind Percy. Just be the hero again and call me when you're done. In the meantime I'll go see if a slot is open at the hunters of Artemis." And then she's gone. "Hunters of Artemis," I mumble. "Wait!" I scream. I try to run after her but Hazel grabs my arm. "She's not going to join. Let her blow off steam." Piper looks at me. Hazel releases my arm. "Okay." I sigh. "Do you see what condition we are in? You of all people should know." Zeus points a finger at me. I feel myself grow a little smaller. "Where is my father?" I ask again. "If you must know he is at his underwater palace." Zeus snaps. "Thank you." I say politely. "But we are not changing our minds, we have suffered too much." Zeus looks annoyed at the whole conversation. "Go chase after your girlfriend." He waves his hand. "Maybe I will." I add spice to my words. "Wait hold up. What?" Athena looks confused.**


End file.
